Mi luz en la oscuridad
by Allison Marle1
Summary: Bella queda destrozada luego que el amor de su vida la deja...pero podrá contar con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, para salir de ese pozo de tristeza...Edward. Todos humanos.
1. 1 Introducción

_Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction, aunque he leído más de 2000. Espero que les guste...si es así, manden reviews y actualizaré lo más rapido posible..._

**Mi luz en la oscuridad**

**Introducción**

Era principios de Noviembre, las lluvias estaban a la orden del día y una parte de mi ser se reflejaba en el deprimente clima que reinaba este lugar. Yo estaba recostada en mi pieza, pensando, últimamente era lo único que podía hacer…no lograba aclarar mis ideas. Todo a mí alrededor me recordaba a él. Sentía su olor en cada molécula de este cuarto ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué me dejo aquí, sola, con mis pensamientos? No había pasado ni un mes y las consecuencias de su lejanía se hacían notorias en mi cuerpo. Estaba mas pálida (si era posible) y mucho mas delgada. Mis amigos me apoyaban, pero nada era lo mismo…yo lo necesitaba a él…A ÉL…No quería seguir viviendo, seguir vagando por un lugar en el cual no estaba su presencia, su voz, su olor, y esos ojos tiernos que me observaban con cariño.

¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? ¿Estaría feliz? Eso deseaba, si sabía que el estaba bien, una parte de mi también lo estaría. Con saber que él podría seguir con su existencia, mi corazón seguiría latiendo; aunque no como antes…nunca podría ser como lo fue antes.

Observo por mi ventana, ya esta oscureciendo, dejo mi dormitorio, debo comer. No es algo que deseo o necesito, pero se que si no lo hago, Charlie se preocupará más por mi, y esa es una de las cosas que quería evitar. Ahora todo lo hacía por inercia, mi voluntad era una de las cosas que se había ido junto con él…él…ni siquiera lograba pronunciar su nombre, y si lo hacía era como miles de puñales en mi maltrecho corazón.

¿Por qué dijo que me amaba? ¿Qué nunca se iría de mi lado? ¿Qué estaría conmigo por siempre? ¿Dónde quedaron esas promesas? ¡¿DÓNDE?! Todas están en la basura, junto con mi alma, ahora soy un ser sin nada, una especie de zombie…por lo único que sigo es porque no quiero hacerle daño a los que me rodean. Pero hay veces, como ahora, en las que no me importa nadie, cuando el dolor se hace asfixiante y las lágrimas caen en contra de mi voluntad…días en que la angustia es tanta, donde no encuentro ninguna salida, y la muerte es la única aliada… ¿he pensado en suicidarme? Si, un montón de veces en este mes. Tal vez, lo único que me detiene, es el miedo.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y limpio el rastro de lágrimas, mi padre aun no llega del trabajo, son solo las 4 de la tarde ¿Cuán agónicas y lentas se mueven las manecillas del reloj? oigo unos suaves golpes en la puerta…voy sin ánimos, como todo lo que hago en estos días…Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una mirada tierna que se oscureció cuando notó mi rostro. ¿Los ángeles pueden concebir tristeza en sus perfectos rostros?...en este momento lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos…

-Edward…-Mi voz sale en un susurro.

Siento pequeñas lágrimas surcar mi rostro, y antes de poder quitarlas, sus brazos me oprimen cerca de su pecho. Siento su respiración lenta. Y a pesar de todo una paz infinita nos rodea.

-Por favor cariño, odio verte así…si pudiera hacer algo, si pudiera hacer que nada de esto hubiera pasado -Su voz denota una infinita tristeza- Si pudiera devolverte a ese imbécil de Jacob, y lograr que los dos fueran felices, lo haría, tan solo para verte contenta…pero no puedo hacer nada…

Por eso no podía morir, porque no concebía que el sufriera. Si con solo verme de esta forma, él se sentía tan abatido ¿Qué pasaría si yo me quitaba la vida? No lograba pensar en un mundo sin mi mejor amigo, mi luz en estos momentos de dolor. Mi mejor amigo, mí querido Edward.


	2. 2 Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward me condujo hasta la sala, y nos sentamos en el sofá...allí estuvimos minutos u horas, no lo sé, el tiempo no era algo importante en estos momentos. Sentía su mano acariciando mi pelo, mientras me susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído. Se lo agradecía enormemente…los instantes en los cuales estaba sola con él, mis problemas desaparecían…solo por unos instantes. En un momento comenzó a plantar pequeños besos en mi cabeza, era tan tierno…nuestra relación siempre fue así…éramos los mejores amigos del mundo…

-Edward, te quiero. Eres el ser más perfecto de la tierra -Estaba entrando en un estado de somnolencia.

Sentí como se movía a causa de las risas…

-Descansa amor…estás hablando dormida…descansa…

Y así lo hice, luego de varias noches de insomnio por fin pude dormir en sus brazos.

_**Edward POV**_

Su olor, su tersa piel, sus pequeños suspiros, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo…todo me atraía hacia ella. Ya no recordaba desde cuando sentía esto por Bella. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos…buenos y malos momentos. Mi pequeña y dulce amiga Bella, porque sí, éramos solo amigos, esta era de la única forma en la que ella me veía. Pero para mí nunca fue así…estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que la vi…

_***Flash back***_

_Era mi segundo día en Forks, mis hermanos y yo íbamos a ir a la escuela…no quería, esto era tan aburrido. Además de que todo el mundo nos quedaba mirando…porque si, somos guapos, pero odiaba eso, que se fijaran en mi aspecto o simplemente en el dinero de mi familia, pero nunca aparecía alguien que me quisiera por el simple hecho de ser Edward…era muy frustrante. _

_Nos bajamos de mi volvo, siempre era yo el conductor designado. Mi madre decía que ni en sus peores sueños dejaría que Alice o Emmett condujeran, eran unos completos enfermos y desquiciados por la velocidad…yo también lo era, pero no frente de mamá. _

_Todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros…ya sabía, no debía ser un lector de mentes para saber que pensaban…_

_-Guau, creo que tuve una visión - dijo Alice - O es simplemente tan repetitivo…_

_-Parece que aquí no pasan muchas cosas interesantes como nosotros, seremos el centro de atención…-Mi hermano Emmett sonaba casi feliz, como si esta idea fuera perfecta, él y sus aires de Don Juan._

_Nos acercamos a informaciones para que nos entregaran el horario de clases, estaba como autómata. Mi padre era un gran doctor, y todas las grandes clínicas del país querían contar con él en sus filas…así que viajábamos de una ciudad a otra. En algún momento mi madre se cansó, y obligo a Carlisle a elegir…así que nos vinimos aquí, un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, como nos decía Esme…mi madre vivió parte de su infancia en Forks, con sus abuelos, cuando estos murieron le dejaron la casa a ella. Emmett era un año menor que yo, y Alice uno menos… yo estaba cursando mi penúltimo año. Luego de eso podría irme a estudiar Medicina…lo esperaba, mi vida regía en base a eso, y la música, claro. _

_Las clases de la mañana fueron pasando lentamente delante de mis ojos, estaban pasando materia que yo me sabía de memoria, así que casi ni preste atención. Llego la hora del almuerzo y me junte con mis hermanos. Emmett había conocido a un muchacho llamado Jasper, él se sentó con nosotros, mientras mi hermana hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención…seguía aburrido, así que comencé a observar la habitación…y la noté_

_Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su cabello era castaño, su piel nívea, unos ojos color chocolate tan expresivos que me perdí en ellos, ella me miraba con mucha atención y con cierta picardía…_

_Sentí un golpe en la espalda que casi me dejo sin aliento…_

_-Deja de mirarla con cara de idiota…-Emmett siempre con sus comentarios idiotas._

_-Más bien yo diría que era con cara de pervertido…_

_-Jajaja Alice tienes razón -La risa de mi hermano inundo la estancia- Edward hentai jajaja_

_Imbécil. En la casa se las vería conmigo. Mientras Emmett seguía con sus tonteras, me acerque a Jasper disimuladamente._

_-Disculpa, ¿tú sabes cómo se llama la chica que está sentada en esa mesa? ¿La del cabello castaño y piel blanca?_

_-Ella es Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía…_

_Isabella…ese nombre era perfecto para ella. Tocaron el timbre y me dispuse a ir a la clase de biología, otra hora aburrida. Con un poco de dificultad logré encontrar la sala, al entrar mi vista chocó con unos hermosos ojos achocolatados, sonreí. Me acerque rápidamente a la silla continua…_

_-Hola, ¿está ocupado? -Le dije indicando la silla junto a ella ¿desde cuándo mi voz sonaba tan aguda?_

_-No, puedes sentarte…Tú debes ser Edward Cullen, ¿no?_

_-Ss…si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Todo el mundo habla de ti…-Dijo esto dedicándome una tierna sonrisa….Dios, ya estaba a sus pies- Soy Isabella Swan…pero prefiero que me llamen Bella…_

_Conversamos de todo un poco, estaba encantado con ella…cuando el timbre sonó, acordamos irnos juntos…_

_Así pasaron las semanas, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado tres meses desde que había ingresado a este colegio…desde que había conocido a Bella. Mi relación con ella era perfecta, reíamos de mil cosas, nos complementábamos; si había una materia que no entendiera ella me ayudaba, y viceversa. Algunos fines de semana venía a mi casa y veíamos películas…luego de eso nos poníamos a criticarlas, a veces nos peleábamos…nunca nada grave, pero me encantaba hacerla enojar…era muy divertida…su labio inferior sobresalía, tenía tantas ganas de un día tomarlo entre mis labios, y demostrarle cuan enamorado estaba yo de ella. Porque si, ella me había conquistado con sus pequeños detalles, con su sinceridad, su sonrisa tierna, sus inteligentes comentarios… ¡Todo!_

_Estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando hacía el techo, esperando por ella…Hoy veríamos una película…pensaba en cómo sería si le dijera lo que sentía, si fuera valiente y le contara la verdad, mis sentimientos hacia ella…pero era un cobarde, un idiota…._

_-Deberías dejar de torturar a tus neuronas y decirle de una vez por todas que estas babeando por ella…_

_-¿De qué hablas Alice? _

_Maldita enana sabelotodo. _

_-Jajaja ¿De qué hablo? Por favor, si se te nota a leguas….todo el mundo sabe que estas enamorado de Bella….bueno, casi todos….por más que espero, ella no se da cuenta._

_-Mmmm…tienes razón. Ella no se da cuenta, es obvio que no siente nada por mí…_

_Me cubrí con la almohada… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? La gente cree que las únicas que sufren por amor son las mujeres, já, que equivocados están…si supieran que mi corazón deja de latir cada vez que ella está mal, si supieran que con solo una de sus sonrisas mi mundo gira a velocidad luz…con uno de sus suspiros mis sentidos se desvanecen…si supieran. Si ella supiera; pero no podía, prefería mil veces tenerla como una simple amiga, que no tenerla. Ella se había convertido en una de las personas más valiosas en mi vida. No concebía que Bella no estuviera…ya no. _

_-¿Te das cuenta que si no le dices nada, ella nunca lo sabrá? Tienes que cruzar el río Edward. Nada pierdes con intentarlo –Mi hermana se sentó al lado mío. _

_-¿No pierdo nada? ¿Y si ella se aleja? ¿Si después de que le cuentes ella no quiere verme más?_

_-¿Y tú de verdad crees que Bella sería capaz de dejarte por eso? Si lo crees es que eres un idiota declarado, hermanito -Esa NO era la voz de Alice._

_Me descubrí, y vi a mi hermano sonriéndome desde el marco de la puerta._

_-¿Qué le dio a todos por entrar a mi cuarto sin llamar?_

_-Vamos hermanito, arriba ese ánimo…el clima de Forks no te a echo bien… ¿Pero sabes lo que te puede alegrar? -Oh no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando- UN ABRAZO DE OSO DE TU HERMANITO EMMETT…_

_Mi "hermanito" se lanzó en mi cama, aplastándome, mientras Alice reía a carcajada…_

_-E…mme...tt…déjame…me…aplas…tas…._

_-Hey grandulón…métete con alguien de tu porte…_

_Bella se reía junto a Alice; la observé, se veía radiante…algo en ella había cambiado. Mis hermanos tenían razón, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Total, si no resultaba…ella no me dejaría. Ya la conocía hace bastante tiempo, y confiaba completamente…era una joven madura, y sobre todo una leal amiga…sería fácil, simplemente le hablaría de mis sentimientos, de lo que representaba en mi vida…sencillo. En cambio, si Bella me correspondía…sonreí… ¿y si fuera posible? Se pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto unos amigos inseparables…tal vez sentía lo mismo…tal vez si….eso me lleno de una energía jamás conocida. Lo intentaría…Ahora. _

_-Bueno duendecillo, me debes una revancha en el wii… ¡¡ahora si te ganaré!! -Emmett salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. _

_-Jajaja…iluso -Alice giñó en mi dirección, era obvio, me dejaban solo para que lo intentara- Luego de años y años, sigue con la extraña convicción de que tiene posibilidades de ganarme…_

_Alice salió detrás de mi hermano. Estábamos solos…ella se veía nerviosa. Me acomodé en mi cama y golpee a mi lado…Bella se sentó…_

_-Necesito decirte algo…_

_-Necesito decirte algo…_

_Hablamos a la vez. Sonreímos. Se veía tan adorable…_

_-Las damas primero -Le dedique una sonrisa torcida. La favorita, según ella._

_-Bien…sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos siéndolo. Y quiero que sigamos así…eso no venía al caso. Lo que quiero decir es que…confío plenamente en ti…y deseo que seas parte de mis momentos de alegría…quiero que estés a mi lado. Este, y como parte de eso…quiero ser yo, y no otra persona, la que te cuente…porque yo….-se quedo callada._

_-Bella, no puedo leer tu mente…dímelo…-Mi corazón latía a mil, no aguantaba la espera._

_-Muy bien -sonrió- Edward… ¡¡¡¡Jacob se me declaró y le dije que sí!!!!_

_Me abrazó. Sentí como una parte de mi se rompía en mil pedazos y yo caía en un pozo oscuro…las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos…y un dolor en mi pecho se incrustó para no desaparecer más…_

_*** Fin Flash back***_


	3. 3 Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lo siento muchísimo, en serio…soy una pésima escritora de fanfiction. Lo sé. Odios cuando estoy leyendo un fic, y se demoran tanto en actualizar…y ahora yo lo hice, pero he estado semanas sin ninguna gota de inspiración y además con poco tiempo…no es escusa, solo la verdad. Escuche una canción, y me sentí tan mal (es irónico) que mi inspiración volvió. Si pueden, escúchenla…nunca me había detenido en la letra…es "Until the End" de Breaking Benjamin. Espero que me perdonen…y antes de que lean la historia, un millón de agradecimientos a Trompe (Viva TeamCake), Andre (Mi Pinky favorita... :D), Krisny (Recuerda que soy tu fans numero 1...jajaja), Flocitacullen, Aniz, Natii, Chocoaddict, Lexa, Supattinsondecullen, Latifa, Valfabita...y obviamente a la página Robwardandkrisella que me soporta todas las noches (Iba a nombrarlas una por una, pero tenía miedo que se me pasara alguna, e intentara algún atentado hacía mi persona...jajaja). Sin más...aquí va un nuevo capítulo...espero que les guste...

_**Bella POV**_

Desperté, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, me sentía bien...extrañamente bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba de esta forma. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi pieza... ¿Cuándo subí y me recosté? Lo último que recordaba era estar con Edward, mientras me acariciaba y me hacía dormir. Hablando de él... ¿Dónde estaba?

-Veo que por fin despertaste...-Su voz llego desde mi silla, sonaba divertido.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Te quedaste dormida, y pensé que estarías más cómoda en tu cama -Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus ojos me observaban atentos, evaluándome...

-Bien, mejor...

Se acercó más a mí, y me beso en la mejilla, fue un beso cargado de ternura...me sentí melancólica por un instante...con ganas de llorar...esto se estaba saliendo de mi poder...era patética, llorando por todas partes...por cada pequeña muestra de cariño.

-Charlie llamó hace un rato, hoy debe hacer guardia en la Estación, así que llegara mañana...-Me miró, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro- ¿Por qué no nos acostamos? Puedes seguir durmiendo...o si lo prefieres, podemos hacer algo más...divertido...-Movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Oh, claro...ni creas que caeré en tus garras, Cullen...-Me reí. Era tan fácil bromear con él, tan fácil que se olvidaran mis problemas...

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes...ven aquí -Se recostó a mi lado, lo abracé y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho...sentía su respiración lenta, sus latidos acompasados...

-Edward, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras -Me miró divertido, su sonrisa no desaparecía cuando estaba conmigo.

Algo me inquietaba. En estos días me hacía un millón de preguntas, sobre mí, sobre la gente que me rodeaba...sobre todo. Estaba insegura, no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en mí. Tenía algo dentro que me torturaba día y noche...necesitaba preguntarle...

-Edward... ¿Por qué eres mi amigo? ¿Por qué nunca me dejas sola? ¿Eres una especie de ángel guardián?...-Sí, era patética, de nuevo comencé a llorar en su hombro... ¿No podía estar unos minutos sin llorar?

-Bella, cariño...-Me abrazó fuerte- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No sé -Mi voz sonaba quebrada- Es que, a veces pienso...que solo estás conmigo por... lástima...

Sentí cómo se enojaba, su respiración aumentó de la misma forma que los latidos de su corazón...hizo que levantara mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Mis ojos chocaron con sus orbes verdes, en ellos vi la rabia, mesclada con desilusión...Dios, era una estúpida...

-Isabella Marie Swan, quiero que esto te quede claro, hay veces que puedo creer que eres insoportable, o que te comportas como una niñita de cinco años; puedo sentir muchas cosas...pero nunca te tendré lastima...nunca... ¿No ves que yo te a...te quiero?

Dejo de observarme; se levanto de la cama y salió de mi pieza...sí, soy una estúpida, una maldita estúpida.

_**Edward POV**_

Casi le cuento todo, casi le digo que estoy enamorado de ella...soy un idiota. Baje las escaleras, necesitaba despejarme un poco... ¿Cómo creyó que podía estar con ella por lástima? ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza? Dios, eso era estúpido.

No me quería ir de su lado, se veía tan frágil cuando la deje en su cama...me sentía mal en solo pensar que ella estuviera sola esta noche. Pero necesitaba despejarme unos minutos. Me senté en la sala, esperando calmarme para volver a subir. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria...algunos de los cuales preferiría olvidar...

_***Flash Back***_

_Hace meses que Bella estaba saliendo con Jacob, él era un año mayor que nosotros, y estudiaba en nuestro mismo colegio. Mi relación con Bella ya no era la misma, no conversábamos tan seguido, solo nos veíamos en clases, y nuestra amistad se estaba deteriorando...Nosotros éramos de los que nos contábamos todos nuestros secretos...o casi todos, pero ahora nuestras conversaciones no eran más que un "Hola", o "¿Cómo te ha ido?"...y cosas por el estilo. _

_Esto me dolía profundamente, pero no podía estar cerca de ella, no cuando veía sus ojos brillando por un idiota, cuando nos sentábamos a comer y ella besaba a alguien que no era yo, o cuando hablaba sobre su "perfecta relación"...así que luego de un tiempo preferí no almorzar con ella, ni estar cerca cuando estuvieran la "parejita perfecta" juntos. _

_Creí que, cuando la viera con otra persona, mi enamoramiento adolescente se acabaría. Pero me daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario, ya no podía dormir sin soñar con ella, Bella ocupaba mis pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día. No podía sacarla de mi ser. _

_Un mes después que Bella saliera con Jacob, intenté buscar a alguien para olvidarla...o cómo Emmett me aconsejó: "Un clavo saca a otro". Lo intenté con Tanya, con Jessica y con Lauren; pero me di por vencido, no podía dejar de comparar a toda mujer con Bella. _

_Así que aquí estaba yo, recostado en mi recámara, solo y sin nada que hacer un día viernes en la tarde...apestaba...Me levanté y puse el CD de Debussy, haber si con las suaves melodías me lograba relajar. Volví a recostarme, y cuando estaba quedándome dormido, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a Alice..._

_-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entras así a mi cuarto? ¿Deberías golpear primero?_

_-Edward, lo siento...necesito pedirte un favor... ¿Me llevas a la casa de Bella? -¿Mi hermana me suplicaba?_

_-¿Qué no tienes bastante con jugar a Ken Jasper, que ahora necesitas a Barbie Bella? _

_Mi hermana era una completa loca a la hora de hablar de moda, estaba saliendo con Jasper desde hace un par de meses, y Alice ya lo utilizaba de modelo cuando nadie quería salir con ella al Centro Comercial...y lo peor es que el pobre de Jasper siempre se dejaba...eso sí que era amor._

_-No es eso...Bella me llamó...estaba llorando, se notaba destrozada...no me explicó bien...necesito saber que le ocurrió..._

_¿Bella? ¿Le había ocurrido algo?..._

_Salí corriendo de allí, me subí a mi volvo y en cosa de segundos lo hice partir. No me había dado cuenta que mi hermana estaba sentada a mi lado, no podía pensar con claridad...se repetían a cada momento las palabras de mi hermana... "está llorando"... "está destrozada". Dios, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Si algo le llegaba a pasar, no podría soportarlo...era un idiota por no haber estado este tiempo a su lado. Mi Bella estaba feliz con Jacob, y yo por pensar solo en mí, la deje botada...Yo recostado en mi cuarto, mientras Bella estaba sufriendo por algo. En ese instante me prometí una cosa, si Bella estaba bien con ese idiota de Jacob, yo también lo estaría, no la dejaría sola nunca más..._

_Aparque a la entrada de su casa, salí rápidamente y golpeé la puerta, mi hermana me pisaba los talones...la espera se me estaba haciendo eterna. En un momento sentí pasos y alguien abrió la puerta. Nunca creí ver esa escena...Era Bella, pero totalmente diferente, su pelo todo enmarañado, su piel aun más pálida...pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos...estos estaban sin el menor brillo... ¿Qué le había pasado?...algo en mi se quebró._

_-Bella... ¿Qué pasó? -Mi hermana pasó de mí y la abrazó. Apenas Bella sintió el toque de Alice comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente. _

_Entramos y Alice sentó a Bella...yo no sabía qué hacer...me mantenía de pie cerca de ellas._

_-Bella...cuéntame...por favor...si no sé qué sucede, no podré ayudarte..._

_-Jacob...Alice, Jacob...terminó conmigo..._

_¿Jacob terminó con Bella? ¿Por qué?...Cómo si logrará leer mi mente, mi hermana preguntó lo mismo..._

_-Este año ira a estudiar a la Universidad...dijo que una relación a la distancia no funciona, que él no quería amarrarme...que debía rehacer mi vida y buscar otros rumbos... ¡PERO YO LO AMO, ALICE!... ¡YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ÉL!_

_-¿Y que más te dijo, Bella?_

_-Que debe concentrarse en sus estudios, y yo en los míos...si siguiéramos juntos no podríamos estar dedicados a las dos cosas...y al final terminaríamos destruyendo lo que teníamos..._

_¿Cómo podía Jacob pensar semejante estupidez? Salí de la casa, rumbo a La Push, donde él vivía. Lo traería de vuelta sea como sea. A pesar de la distancia, su relación podía funcionar. Cómo Bella dijo, ella lo ama, eso era más fuerte que todo. No podía verla sufrir...y si eso me acarreaba a suplicarle a Jacob que volviera con Bella...lo haría._

_Mucho antes de que ellos tuvieran algo, habíamos venido mis hermanos y yo a una fiesta en la Reserva, allí fue donde conocí a Jacob, Bella me lo presentó...y nos condujo a su casa para que Emmett pudiera descansar de la borrachera que tenía. Así que ya sabía donde debía llegar..._

_Cuando estacioné el auto, no podía creer lo que veía...salí precipitadamente._

_-¡Maldito perro!...-Él me miro perplejo._

_-¿Tú qué haces aquí?_

_Lo golpeé con tanta fuerza que juraría que escuche mis dedos tronar...Jacob cayó, su nariz estaba sangrando..._

_-Maldito imbécil...Bella creyendo que terminaste porque estabas haciéndole algún bien a los dos...mientras tú te revuelcas con otra..._

_El maldito estaba besándose apasionadamente con Leah...era de la Reserva, la conocí porque Emmett le coqueteó una vez, pero ella no le hizo caso. Me lancé a golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez él no se quedó atrás. Podía sentir los gritos de Leah mientras peleaba con Jacob...en un momento escuché que venían Quil y Embry...los amigos de ese perro. Me levanté y observé a Jacob..._

_-Nunca vuelvas a acercártele a Bella, ¿entendiste?...Porque juro que esto no será nada con lo que te hare...-Le di un puntapiés antes de volver a subirme a mi volvo, y desaparecer de allí..._

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

Eso nunca se lo había contado a nadie...ni siquiera...a Bella.


End file.
